


I Can Show You The World

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dates around the world, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Sappy moments, They just love one another, Tim and Kon being dorks, TimKon Secret Santa, lovable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: 5 times Tim and Kon went on a date somewhere in the world and the 1 time they stayed home.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	I Can Show You The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helpneedmorefanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/gifts).



> Merry Christmas @helpneedmorefanfics, I'm your TimKon Secret Santa! 
> 
> I hope you have a great holiday and hopefully you'll enjoy this fic! :D

Tim wasn’t impressed. Kon was late, he was cold, tired and irritated. He wanted his bed, a warm drink and the chance to watch his show he’s multiple episodes behind on.

But because he loves the stupid idiot, he’s standing outside in the freezing cold waiting for said idiot to turn up. Kon had told him to be outside the manner at 11 o’clock that night because he wanted to take him somewhere, to show him something.

It’s now 11:30. What makes matters worse is that Tim’s curiosity was keeping him outside waiting for Kon, when his boyfriend had given him the message to wait outside he also said to dress up in his warmest of clothes and to have his camera on hand. Tim had tried calling him but it kept on going to voice mail so he gave up after the fourth time. Whatever Kon had planned it better be good.

It’s another 10 minutes of waiting until he shows up. There’s a sheepish smile on his face as he lands before Tim, Tim simply glares back unimpressed. He’s dressed in his civvies, though the grey jumper makes Tim raise an eyebrow. Kon’s hair was all over the place, looking like it normally does after Kon’s been flying.

Tim crosses his arms over his chest, “Well?”

Kon rolls his eyes, “Sorry dude, I had to go and check on something and got a little distracted.” He steps forward and wraps Tim up in his arms. “I promise what I have planned is brilliant.”

“It better be,” Tim scoffs, “I’ve been freezing my ass off out here.”

Kon laughs and rubs his hands up and down Tim’s arms in a poor attempt at producing warmth.

Tim lets his annoyance slip away now that Kon was actually there and uncrosses his arms, he wraps them around Kon and presses a light kiss to his cheek. “So what’s the plan?”

Without words, Kon scoops him up into his arms in bridal style and holds him tight. Being used to that kind of treatment Tim takes it in stride and moves his arms around his neck and clings on tight.

“You’ll see, keep your face pressed to my neck and don’t look until I tell you to!”

Tim shoots him an odd look. “What are you up to?”

Kon grins down at him but doesn’t say any more as he takes off in the air.

To his credit, Tim doesn’t look. He keeps his face pressed against Kon and holds on tight. Of course he takes the opportunity to press a few kisses to the exposed skin of the Kryptonian’s neck while they’re in the air.

He feels Kon touch down what feels like an hour later. Kon puts him down on his feet saying, “Okay here we are you can look now.”

Looking around Tim has no idea where they are. There’s hardly any light anywhere except from behind him, it looks like they’re in the middle of nowhere and it’s bitterly cold, he shivers and pushes his coat up to cover his neck.

He looks around more and behind him finds where the light was coming from. There, randomly, was a tent set up and two large lamps were placed outside of it. A peek inside it Tim sees multiple blankets, a picnic basket, a portable heater and a duffle bag.

He shoots Kon a wide-eyed look, “Did you set this up? Where are we? Why?”

Kon laughs and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. “I wanted to bring you out here. Look up, and use your camera.”

Tim does, but not without feeing extremely confused as he does so. Once he’s taken a photograph of the sky he gasps in shock. Looking at Kon once again he exclaims, “You brought me to see the Northern lights!”

“Yeah, I remember you saying about it ages ago, so I did some research came and set this up. I thought we could make it into a date night of sorts. We’re in Tromso, Norway, at the moment this is the best place to see them.”

Tim takes another picture of the sky and studies the result. On his screen the lights were lit up in beautiful shades of neon green in a various of waves. It was stunning.

He looks away and smiles up at Kon. A mixture of joy, excitement and awe taking over him. He presses a long lingering kiss to Kon’s lips. They eventually pull apart and Tim continues to smile,

“Grab a blanket and sit with me, I hope that’s some of ma’s pies in thy basket you brought.”

Kon’s snorts heading into the tent, “Of course.”

Tim looks away as Kon disappears in the tent and looks back at the sky. He couldn’t believe it. He’s always wanted to see the lights but never had the chance or time to get around to it, he’s very grateful to Kon and promises do something nice for him back.

* * *

“How the fuck did you manage this?” Kon asks completely bewildered. He stares out of the window and down at the busy city below them.

He had no idea how Tim had achieved this. They were sat on the second platform of the Eiffel Tower having a fancy ass meal that probably cost more than what Luthor spent to create him in the lab.

When Tim had messaged to meet him in Paris Kon had no idea what to expect, he was thinking something along the lines of a mission, maybe something under cover, not a first class meal in the one of the most famous monuments in France.

He wasn’t complaining, not at all. However he did feel slightly out of place.

Opposite him Tim laughs, he wipes his mouth with the napkin before answering, “Well, I guess money talks.”

“No shit,” Kon snorts, “Seriously dude, this is crazy.” He looks out to the city one again, taking in the magnificent sight that greets them.

Tim shrugs, “I just wanted to do something different with you.” Kon watches as Tim starts to look uneasy and a little guilty. “I know that this isn’t exactly your thing Kon, it’s not really mine either let’s be honest, I just thought it would make a change. I’m sorry if you haven’t enjoyed it.”

Kon feels guilty now too, he didn’t mean to come across like he wasn’t enjoying himself.

“Tim,” he reaches over and grasps his boyfriend’s hand in his own, “This has been absolutely wonderful. Okay yeah it’s a little -well actually way- out of my league but I’ve enjoyed it. The food was fucking fantastic.”

A small smile makes its way onto Tim’s face. Kon smiles back.

Tim squeezes his hand, “I hope you don’t mind but can we skip desert? There’s something else I want to show you.”

Kon takes a moment to think about it, suddenly caught off guard with the question. “Uh sure? Is that like even allowed?”

By this point they’ve had their starter and just had finished their main course. They have yet to order desert. Tim laughs, but doesn’t answer him and Kon watches as he waves down a waiter and ask for the bill.

There’s an exchange in words as Tim pays, the French easily flowing from his mouth like it was his first language. Of course Kon knew Tim was bilingual and could fluently speak many languages, but every time Kon sees Tim use his talent he’s always amazed by it.

They end their conversation and Tim was smiling as the waiter walks away. He turns to Kon with a raised eyebrow, “We ready to go – why are you looking at me like that?”

Right, Kon was still staring at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape, “You’re amazing, you know that.” He states firmly and Tim blushes at the compliment. “But yeah I’m ready. Where do you want to go now?”

Kon stands up and offers his hand to Tim who immediately takes it and lets Kon lead them out of the restaurant. It’s only when they’re at the elevator that Tim hints to him about his plan. He tugs Kon to the side just before they could get in.

“I want you to fly us to the top.”

“Huh?”

Tim looks at him like he’s stupid, “I want you to fly us to the top of the Tower. There’s an exit just to the west side which we could use.”

Kon looks at him and debates whether it’s worth questioning or not. In the end he decides against it and decides to trust his boyfriend. Tim leads him to the exit and together they float out of the tower and to the top platform.

Kon makes sure Tim’s steady enough before letting him go. His boyfriend is completely unfazed being this high up without any sort of safety equipment, or even his grapple gear and Kon’s heart stutters at the complete trust Tim has in him.

Kon takes a moment to observe the city around them, it seems even more breath-taking from this high up. The city was now being bathed in an orange glow as the sun starts to set on the horizon and what looks like a beautiful clear night begins to appear.

A hand grabbing his grabs his attention. He turns around to find Tim smiling and now holding a weaved basket in his hand. Kon eyes it up, noticing a sweet smell coming from it. “What’s that?”

Tim holds it up, letting go of his hand he opens it, “This is a variety of deserts from bakeries around the city. I had Cassie collect them and bring them up here while we were eating.”

Kon blinks in complete surprise. _This_ is what Tim had planned. He looks inside the basket and find a lot of different little bags filled with all different kind of sweet treats inside. He grins up at Tim, “Once again, you’re amazing.”

Tim smiles and sits down, hanging his legs over the edge of iron bar they’re on and swings his legs in a childish fashion. He places the basket beside him and pats the empty space next to him, “Sit with me.”

Kon settles down next to him and wraps an arm over his shoulder and together they look out over the busy city. No words were spoken between them for a long time, both of them simply enjoying the silence and the comfort of the other’s presence.

In the end Kon presses a kiss to Tim’s temple and gives him a squeeze, “Now this is more my pace.” He says reaching for the desert filled basket. “This is brilliant, thank you Tim.”

* * *

Tim openly stares at Kon while he’s at the bar. He’s not ashamed of doing it, after all there were several others doing the same and Tim doesn’t blame them. Kon looked stunning from where he was leaning against the bar talking to the bar tender with a smashing smile.

The sun was dancing off his bare skin giving it a golden glow, his muscles looking even more toned as they shift with the slightest movement he makes. His red swimming trucks, the only thing he was wearing, were hanging preciously low on his hips giving people just a tiny hint at what is being covered by the material.

Tim manages to tear his eyes away from Kon and looks around. They’re currently on a private beach in Hawaii where only a small hand full of people were. It was a pure golden sand beach, with a small bar at the edge of it and a small restaurant by it. On the other end there were a few beach huts which could be rented out, giving the people who do their privacy sans a couple others.

He had no idea how Kon set this arrangement up. All he got told was to pack a summer bag because they’re hitting the beach for week. No work was to be done or even thought about, no heroic acts to be carried out and no looming parents or siblings to annoy them. It was just them for a solid week in the warm sun and on a stunning beach.

Tim snaps his attention back to Kon when he notices him starting to walk back to where they had their sunbeds set up underneath an umbrella, or at least Tim’s was, Kon’s bed was out in the open for the sun for prey on it.

Kon walks over to him, and holds out a drink. It takes Tim a moment to notice that it was in a coconut. There was a straw coming out of one side, a couple bits of fruit on a cocktail stick inside of it and there was a small umbrella with it. It smelled sweet, but nice. Tim takes it in his hands.

“Here you go your majesty. Hawaii’s finest coconut cocktail, something that makes all the ladies swoon.” Kon says with a grin.

“Thanks.” He says with an eye roll but a fond smile stretches across his face. Tim takes a sip of the cocktail and immediately makes a face, it was sweet. Maybe too sweet. It wasn’t terrible though but it’s not something he would drink on a regular occurrence.

Seeing his face Kon laughs and Tim sends him a dirty look. He places the drink carefully down by his bed and settles back against the incline of the chair. A second later Kon was there pulling his legs apart, before Tim could question him his boyfriend was sliding in between them and settling down so his back was against Tim’s chest and so he was resting in Tim’s spread legs.

Tim makes another face at the feel of sweaty skin against his but he doesn’t complain just because of the comfortable weight Kon was against him. He settles into the position and starts stroking a hand through Kon’s hair. His boyfriend lets out a content sigh and relaxes against him even more.

They stay like that for a long time, just simply enjoying one another’s company and enjoying the warmth of the Hawaiian weather and their cocktails. They don’t do things like this very much anymore when it’s just the two of them and Tim enjoys it while he can. Being superheroes doesn’t leave much time for dates so any opportunity they can get Tim is grateful for.

He’s broken out of his thoughts when Kon grabs hold of one of his hands from where they were wrapped around him. His boyfriend presses light kisses over his palm and wrist. He then tilts his head up so he’s looking up at Tim, “Hey, I love you.”

The admission gets a smile out of Tim and he presses a kiss to Kon’s temple, “Love you too.” Tim rests his head against Kon’s and takes in the scenery once again, as he does so something pops into his mind, “Do you ever miss it?”

“Miss what?”

“This. Hawaii.”

Kon’s silent for a long time before he finally answers. “Yeah I do, or at least sometimes. I mean this is the first place I called home you know. I was accepted here, where I started becoming a person, where I started living. I know I was new to the world, young, hot headed and naive but I learnt a lot. I met some amazing people, some not so great but it is what it is you know.”

Tim hugs Kon tighter as he talks. Tim could hear the longing in his boyfriend’s voice as he recalls his early days as Superboy, back when he was ‘The Kid’.

“Would you live here again if you had the chance?”

“I think I would yeah,” Kon answers pretty quickly, “I mean eventually anyway….

Tim raises an eyebrow at him, looking down as Kon looks up, his blue eyes sparkling, “Why’s that then?”

“Because I’m happy with you. I want to be where you are. It’s as simple as that.”

The admission makes Tim’s heart flutter. He feels himself grin goofily and buries his blushing face into Kon’s hair, giving his boyfriend a squeeze as he does so. Kon laughs quietly and pats his arms.

“I hate it when you say things like that.” Tim comments lightly into the soft black hair.

“Why? Because it makes you a blushing mess and speechless?”

Instead of answering that Tim just gives him another squeeze and they fall silent again. Tim finally moves his head away from Kon and presses a kiss to his temple, “I love you and I’d be happy to go where you go,” he says quietly.

Kon smiles softly and presses a kiss to Tim’s palm.

They stay sat together for another good 15 minutes, they finish off their cocktails and talk nonsense until Kon moves away. He climbs out from between Tim’s legs and stretches in the sunlight. Tim stares and doesn’t feel ashamed about it, Kon had a good body and it deserved to looked at and worshiped especially with the sun beaming down on him like a spotlight.

Kon stops stretching and turns his attention to him, raising an eyebrow in question. “So…”

Tim looks at him back, “So what?”

They stare at one another for a long moment, neither knowing what to say or do. It was when Kon suddenly grins like the Cheshire Cat that Tim starts tensing up. He knows that look and that look means nothing good. It’s usually Kon’s look of ‘I have an idea that’s about to cause some kind of trouble’.

His boyfriend takes a step towards him and Tim starts getting up from the bed feeling extremely weary of him. Kon’s up to no good. “Kon…”

As he gets closer Tim scrambles to his feet but before he could get away, arm were wrapping around his waist and hauling him up into the air. He kicks his feet out and twists in the hold, trying to get away, “Conner! Let me go.”

Kon simply chucks Tim over his shoulder, completely unfazed by his squirming and protests and heads towards the water. Tim squirms even more, unable to break free of the Kryptonian’s grip, once he realises Kon’s intentions.

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you fucking dare! Conner!”

Next thing he knows is that he’s being dumped into the water of the Pacific Ocean. He splutters water everywhere as he scrambles back up right, wiping away the water from his face. He glares at his laughing boyfriend who takes a moment to breath and giggle out, “I thought you could do with cooling off!”

Tim’s glare turns into a sly smile as he takes in Kon’s unguarded posture. “Cooling off huh? I’m not the only one who could do with cooling off!” With that he jumps at Conner and uses his weight and surprise attack to knock the meta into the water, both of them landing with a big splash.

They pop up seconds later and Kon glares at him, unamused, “Oh…” he says lowly, “It is _on._ ”

And like that they were in battle with one another, seeing who could beat who by ducking them into the water the most amount of times. No thoughts of work, heroics, siblings and families, any responsibilities went through their minds as the wrestled one another in the warm sun of Hawaii.

* * *

“Okay,” Kon says patiently, “You had me fly you for what feels like hours, while blind folded, listening to your directions with no knowledge of where we’re actually going or what we’re doing. Can you _please_ take the blindfold off now!”

That morning Tim had messaged him that he had a surprise for Kon but it was Kon who would need to take them there. Kon agreed of course, thinking Tim would just tell him where to go, but of course it wasn’t that simple. Tim had made him wear a blindfold and fly blindly to who knows where for who knows what reason.

Kon trusts Tim of course, but even he would like to be in the loop with what was going on through that mysterious head of his boyfriend’s sometimes.

Right now he has landed but doesn’t know where and that stupid thing is still on his face. From where he hasn’t yet let go of Tim he feels his boyfriend turn in his arms and a moment later he feels hands running along his face, they eventually remove the blindfold allowing him to finally see where they were.

They were in between some old looking buildings, further out Kon spots what looks like a town that’s filled with people. He shoots Tim a raised eyebrow, “Where are we?”

All Tim does is smile, presses a kiss to his lips, before taking his hand and leads him out of the gap and into the town. Kon still has no idea where they are, but as he observes his soundings he starts picking up conversations from people and realises that it wasn’t English they were speaking but another language.

“Tim?” He prompts but his boyfriend pays him no attention as he causally strolls through the town like he owns the place.

It wasn’t until they were in front of what looked like a small café in the middle of a busy street that it finally clicks to Kon where they were. “Italian? We’re in Italy? Why on earth are we here?”

Tim rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips. “Kon, what is Italy famous for?”

Kon looks at him like he’s crazy, “Uh… Romans?”

Tim looks unimpressed, “What else?”

“Um… Super Mario?” At Tim’s blunt look Kon winces and tries again. “Pompeii? Wheels? Julius Caesar? I don’t know dude!”

Kon huffs and looks away, annoyed. He looks around at their surroundings, looking for some inspiration. He studies the café in front of them and gets an idea, one that makes him feel incredibly stupid for not realising sooner. “Pizza.”

At Tim’s smile Kon lights up, now understanding why they’re in Italy. “You brought me to Italy to have pizza.”

“You can only have the best pizza from where it originally came from. And we’re in Naples by the way, rumoured to be the birth place of pizza, so like it’s really good here.”

After that Tim leads them into the café and they sit down. It was a pizza joint and Kon was being overwhelmed with how good it smelt. He loved pizza but never has actually had it from Italy before. It was nice of Tim to do this.

They sit across one another and make easy chat as they wait for the food. It was nice just the two of them and to be somewhere different.

Their food comes and Kon can finally die a happy man (well a second time, but he tries to not think about that fact) after he takes the first bite if his pizza. It was fantastic, super delicious, cheesy and full of flavour. Kon easily decides it’s way better than their crap in America. This was pure Italian and nothing could beat that.

The two of them chat and joke, even starting a game of footsie which got out of hand when Kon knocked the table with his knee and spilt over his drink causing it to go all over the table and floor. He and Tim laugh at it as he roughly cleans it up while he apologises to the workers.

Once they were done, Tim gets up to pay for their meal but Kon grabs his wrist before he could fully leave. He drags Tim close and pulls him down for a quick kiss. Tim hums and kisses back, when they break apart he looks at him questioningly.

Kon smiles, “Thanks for this, it was great.”

Tim smiles back, pressing a quick kiss back before straightening up, “It’s no problem. I’ve enjoyed it.”

“Thanks again.” Kon lets him go and Tim goes and pays for their meal. Afterwards they head and decide to browse the rest of Naples since they were there, they walk hand in hand through a variety of markets and streets, they pass by a wide range of street acts but while all the sights were great nothing beat the sight of Tim smiling and being relaxed.

Kon loved this side of Tim and was grateful that he even got to see it, he loved all of these moments they were able to steal together. He would be more than happy to travel anywhere blindfolded if it meant seeing Tim this happy and relaxed because it was totally worth it.

* * *

“Dude, can you get any closer to that flower?”

Tim pulls away from the low hanging tree branch and shoots Kon an unimpressed look. “I want to get a close up of the flower Kon.”

He goes back to the flower and brings his camera up to it once again, he ignores Kon’s huff behind him as he gets a picture of the baby pink blossom. He takes a few photos on a variety of settings and decides to go through them later on.

Once satisfied he pulls away and joins Kon’s side once again. His boyfriend takes his hand in his own and at a leisurely pace they walk forward. It was a warm dry day with only a couple of clouds in the blue sky. There were a lot of people about but no one paid them any attention as they walk together hand in hand.

Coming to Japan and seeing the Cherry Blossom Trees was Kon’s idea, one that Tim had thought was a little odd but he didn’t protest against the idea. He didn’t think much of it but once they arrived in the country and started walking through the trees Tim then understood the appeal. The trees were beautiful, full of baby pink flowers, looking as fresh as ever. They contrast so nicely against the dark bark of the tree and the clear blue sky above them.

He couldn’t help but stare at the scenic views around them, taking in how many tourists from around the world there were, how the pink flowers were beautiful how nice the atmosphere was. It wasn’t a place he’s ever thought about going to but being here with Kon made him glad they came.

A bop on his nose gets his attention, “Earth to Timothy. Do you read me Tim? Come in Tim.”

It’s then he notices that they’ve stopped walking and he pokes Kon in retaliation, “Dork.”

Kon grins and they carry on walking, slightly swinging their linked arms between them. Tim takes a deep breath and lets it out, he smiles at Kon, “This is nice, peaceful even.”

Kon glances at him before looking away, “Yeah, I thought this would be something different to do for us. Cassie was talking about it the other day and I thought ‘why not?’ Plus we can get some sushi while we’re here, like proper good quality stuff.”

“Can you even use chop sticks?” Tim asks teasingly.

Kon jabs him in the hips which makes him squirm away, “ _Yes_ I can actually.”

Tim slaps his hands away and holds them, he laughs, “Uh huh, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Kon leans in close to him, their lips centimetres apart, “Oh I’ll prove it alright.” His voice becomes husky and low and it heats something up inside of Tim. He blushes and Kon smirks like he’s secretly won something.

His boyfriend places a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away, Kon then starts dragging Tim into walking once again.

As they walk Tim takes note of some of the flowers on the ground, clearly having fallen off the trees already. Seeing a full flower he picks it up and leans over to place it behind Kon’s ear. The meta jumps at the initial touch but allows Tim to place it in his hair. Tim steps back and laughs.

“It suits you.”

Kon reaches up and gently touches the flower. He raises an eyebrow at Tim in question but shrugs and doesn’t ask anything. Grabbing his camera Tim points it at Kon, “Say cheese!”

His boyfriend scowls instead and Tim laughs at the photo he takes. Kon rolls his eyes before looking around them. Tim watches curiously but tries to step away as Kon closes in on him with a flower in hand.

“Kon no.” He smacks his boyfriend’s hand away but the meta grabs them hold and keeps them still. He gives Tim a pointed look.

“If I have to wear one then so do you.”

They stare at one another for a moment before Tim resigns and looks away. Kon lets out a triumphant noise and proceeds to place the flower in Tim’s hair.

“There,” he says, “now we match.”

Tim gives him a look, “Joys.”

Kon wraps an arm around him and pulls him in close so they’re snug against one another. Instinctively Tim wraps an arm around his waist and looks up as Kon raises his phone out in front of them on the selfie mode of the camera. He smiles at the camera as Kon does and they take a picture of them with the trees in the background and the pink flowers in their hair, but before he pulls away Kon takes another picture of them, this time as he kisses Tim’s slightly blushed cheek.

Tim snorts and pushes him away. “Sap.”

Kon pockets his phone with a smirk and they finally continue walking, both of them enjoying the afternoon together. “Know any good sushi places around here?” Kon asks eventually.

They were still walking but now were heading towards the city, away from the beautiful blossom trees. Tim hums and thinks about it for a moment, trying to dig through his memories for the times he’s been Japan and had sushi with either Bruce or Dick. In the end something clicks and he squeezes Kon’s hand, “Yeah I know somewhere. Let’s go.”

Japan was an unexpected date but Tim wasn’t complaining. It was nice spending time with Kon somewhere different in the world.

* * *

He was checking himself out in the mirror when his phone rang. Glancing away from his reflection he looks down at his device that’s on the edge of the bed to find Tim’s name on the screen. Grinning he answers it, puts it on speaker and turns back to the mirror.

“Hey man, just finishing up getting ready,” he smooths out his hair for the hundredth time, trying to get it in the correct place how he likes it and frowns when it doesn’t work.

“Kon…”

Kon instantly stops at what he’s doing and looks down at the phone in concern. Tim didn’t sound good, his voice was quiet and croaky and Kon’s pretty sure he just hear his boyfriend cough.

“Tim, dude, you okay? Sound a little rough there.”

Tim voice was quiet as he responds, “Hey Kon, I’m sorry but I have to - have to cancel our date tonight. I’m not – I’m not well.”

He could easily hear that Tim wasn’t well. His boyfriend sounded awful. He glances at himself in the mirror, feeling his mood deflate, he was really excited for their date that night. He’d even gone into a lot of effort in making sure he looked good for Tim.

“What’s wrong?”

After coughing Tim answers, “I’ve got a low fever, and a cough. I feel like shit. I’m so sorry Kon but I can’t, not tonight.”

Kon slumps down on the bed and picks up the phone, taking it off speaker he brings it to his ear, “Hey it’s no problem, don’t worry about it. You can’t help getting ill.”

A weak laugh comes across the speaker, “The perks of being human…. Rain check?”

“Of course.” Kon instantly agrees, “Just get some rest and listen to Alfred when he tells you something alright. The sooner you’re better the sooner we get to go out.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know by now what to do.”

Kon rolls his eyes despite Tim not being able to see him do it. “If you do, then do it! Don’t push yourself too hard.”

“Whatever. Sorry again Kon, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Dude, don’t worry about it. Take it easy, love you.”

“Love you too, bye.”

They hang up and Kon tosses his phone behind him in defeat. Well there goes his evening plans then. He glances himself in the mirror again and stands up, taking in his form and the smart clothes he was wearing. He was dressed to impress. It was just a shame he wouldn’t be doing any impressing after all, unless….

Tim clearly wanted to meet up, he wanted this date just as much as Kon did, but of course life was being cruel and Tim is unfortunately down in the dumps with no energy to spare because of his illness. Kon couldn’t get ill, he couldn’t get earth illnesses, therefore meaning he could always go and visit his sick boyfriend and bring their date to him.

Grabbing his phone he gets up off the bed and makes his way out of his room with a plan in mind. Perhaps he still could impress after all.

He rings the doorbell to the Manor and patiently waits. He rocks on his toes for a minute until the giant wooden door was opening to reveal an elderly man dressed to the nines as usual.

“Master Conner? I didn’t know we were expecting you. Master Tim is currently feeling a bit under the weather at the moment.”

Kon grins easily at Alfred, “I know, he called me earlier. I still wanted to come and see him, maybe cheer him up.”

Alfred moves to the side, a soft smile on his face, “Of course, he’s up in his room resting.”

“Thanks Alfred.” Kon heads inside and immediately takes for the stairs that would lead him to Tim’s room.

Once he gets there he quietly knocks on the door and walks inside, opening the door slowly to get a sight of the room. It was dark and the only light was coming from Tim’s laptop on top of the covers to his bed. Tim himself was curled up in a ball, with a miserable pout on his face as he watches something on the screen.

“Tim?”

Tim looks his way and blinks for a few moments, like his brain was catching up with what was happening. Then suddenly a look of shock and happiness crosses his face. “Kon? You really here?”

Kon smiles softly, taking in the sight of his ill boyfriend. “Hey Tim, I wanted to come by and keep you company while you’re ill.”

Tim looks away, “You didn’t have to, I look awful right now.” A coughing fit takes over him and Kon rushes forward to rub his back. He sits on the edge of the bed and picks up the glass that was on Tim’s bedside table and hands it to him.

Tim smiles his thanks and takes the glass and a few sips of the water. Even after he was done Kon keeps stroking him, wanting to keep the contact.

“Sorry, thanks for coming.” Tim pulls away and slumps against his mattress, “I feel awful.”

“You look it too.” Kon says with a grin.

Tim pouts at him and kicks his side, “Ass.”

Kon lets out a laugh and grabs his ankle, he teases the sole of Tim’s foot and enjoys the way he violently jerks to try and get away. “I hate you.” Tim states smiling once Kon let him go.

“You love me really.”

“Anyway, why you here Kon? Not that I mind seeing you but I'm not up for a date right now.”

Kon shrugs, “I wanted to see you, I figured since we can’t go out on our date we could just stay in and enjoy each other’s company. I thought it might cheer you up a bit.”

Tim goes quiet for moment before a little smile stretches across his lips. “Thanks. I have Netflix up if you want to watch something, though-” he’s cut off by another coughing fit. Kon hands him the water once again.

Once he’s settled he carries on, “Though I can’t promise I’ll stay awake, I think Alfred’s given me the good stuff which means I’ll be out in like half an hour, probably less.”

Kon shrugs off his jacket and climbs into the bed with Tim, he works on getting his boyfriend settled next to him and comfortable before speaking, “That’s fine, we’ll have a sleepy movie date at home.” Kon reaches for the laptop then and brings up a film he knows they both like, once it was playing he relaxes and holds Tim’s warm form against him, feeling content with Tim’s weight against him.

“You look good by the way. Handsome even.” Tim mumbles after a moment of silence.

Kon smiles and presses a kiss to his temple, “Yeah? I wanted to look good for you. Try to impress you.”

Tim lets out a sleepy hum, “Considered me impressed. Thanks Kon.”

Next to him Tim drifts off to sleep and Kon’s heart flutters at the sight of Tim asleep on him, he kisses his head yet again, whispering a soft, “Love you.” What they were currently doing wasn’t exactly a traditional sense of a date as they were at Tim’s home, but they were enjoying one another’s company and were together so that’s all that counts.


End file.
